The Master chief in love
by Halo001
Summary: the master chief is in love but with who read to find out. bit of a crossover


this is my first fan fiction so please be nice oh and none of these charecters belon to me now let the story begin.

...

I the Master Chief am in love, I didn't think it was possible for me to love someone so it came as quite a shock when I realised I was in love with her.

I mean as a Spartan we were taught not to get emotionally attached to anyone to do so would be a distraction and we must be on our guard at all times and never get distracted.

There were only two people we Spartans ever got attached to, the first was our trainer chief petty officer Mendez who became like a father to us and then there was Dr Halsey the creator of the Spartan 2 project who was like a mother to us and of course the rest of the Spartans who were like my brothers and sisters.

We were like a family a very strange family but a family none the less and it saddened us greatly whenever another Spartan was killed and when the those covenant bastards glassed reach it felt as if my very soul was ripped in two.

Miraculously not all the Spartans were killed that day, I managed to save a few of them but there's only a few of us left now, last time I checked including me there were only five of us but who knows now, last I heard they were sent on a mission to retrieve Dr Halsey and they haven't been heard from since.

In my entire life time there were only two other people I ever got close to first there was Cortana the A.I who is and still is to this day my best and one of my only friends.

The second was sergeant Avery Johnson "Ha" he was one of the toughest soldiers I've ever met who could have given even me a run for there money, I'll miss him I just hope he's in a better place now.

I shook my head I was getting sidetracked, then I started thinking about her again.

I met her about a year after the UNSC had found the remains of the frigate forward unto dawn were I was in cryo sleep after surviving the battle at the ark.

There was a big celebration when I returned to earth everyone wanted to meet me and shake my hand or get my autograph it was a very tiring day.

I found out I had been in cryo for five years We were now allies with the elites who were helping us rebuild the colonies we lost during the war there was still a lot of distrust between each other but that was understandable I don't think I'll ever trust an elite after fighting them for so long.

Since the war was over and the UNSC no longer needed me I decided to retire and live a normal life.

Lord Hood was kind enough to provide me with my own personnel ship and a rather large amount of money in a private account that only I could access, he even let me take Cortana with me for which I was very grateful he told me that we would stay in touch for even though the covenant was defeated they still may have a few basses out there and a few ships and there was there home planets we hadn't found yet but nothing the UNSC couldn't handle but I still might be needed for the more dangerous missions.

I agreed to his terms for I was still a Spartan and would always enjoy a good fight

So with that done I got into my ship and headed for one of the outer colonies that had been rebuilt so I wouldn't be bothered by anyone.

I enjoyed my retirement I had bought a large piece of land right next to a lake and had a house built there and for first time in my life I felt at peace.

But as time went on I started to get lonely I mean sure I had Cortana to keep me company but being a smart A.I she only had a few years left before she died, that's when I met her.

I was sent on a covert mission, I was meant to land on a remote planet were the UNSC was picking up strange energy readings I was meant to scout the area neutralize any hostiles I found and report back, that's when I met her.

We bumped into each a few miles from the area I was meant to scout at first I thought she was an enemy and she thought the same for we pointed our weapons at each other and opened fired.

The battle was intense, shots went of in all directions we were dodging each others fire she managed to hit me a few times and almost completely drained my energy shields, I couldn't get a good shot she was incredibly fast she was almost like a blur somehow we ended up in a hand to hand fight she was strong but not as strong as me I managed to throw her to the ground and point my weapon directly at her face but at the same time she pointed her weapon at my face.

We stood there frozen for who knows how long hours, minutes, seconds we were at a stale mate if either of us fired we would both die that's when she finally spoke

"who are you?" she said.

I told her who I was and what I was doing here she then told me who she was turned out she was a bounty hunter they hired for the same mission we put our weapons away and I helped her up.

I couldn't tell what she looked like because she wore armour that looked kind of like mine only a different colour I noticed she was taller than most women about six foot two but still I was taller she only reached the top of my shoulders I suggested that we work together to complete the mission at first she refused saying that she worked better alone but she agreed when I told her we could do it much faster if we worked together and we could watch each others backs and that since I wasn't doing it for the money she could keep the bounty so with that taken care of we headed towards the mission area.

It turned out to be a rather large covenant base which was preparing for an assault on one of the outer colonies we decided she would sneak into the base and plant demolition charges while I caused a distraction to draw the covenant away I started to take out the brutes with my sniper rifle by the time they realised what was going on I had taken out at least a dozen brutes but they didn't know where I was shooting from so in all the confusion I managed to get past them and rip a plasma turret from its mount and opened fire on the confused covenant.

She came out a few minutes later and we both easily fought our way through the covenant and ran to safety before the charges went of and destroyed the entire base.

After the smoke cleared we took out any survivors after which we headed back to our ships we reached hers first that's when she removed her helmet.

I was awestruck she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen, lovely pale skin long blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail to keep it from getting in her face and beautiful sky blue eyes that you could just stare at for hours it was a good thing I was still wearing my helmet because I could only imagine the look on my face.

After snapping out of my daze I took my helmet of to and we spoke for a while I was surprised when she asked me if wanted to come with her on her missions saying we make one hell of a team I agreed and we shook hands on it from that moment on we were partners.

Over the next few months we became known throughout the galaxy we were an unstoppable team who completed any bounty no matter what.

We were famous before but working together only increased it (if that was possible)

And our enemies feared us even more, some would flee at the mere mention of our names but it wasn't all action whenever we weren't on missions we stayed at my home it was nice having a home to return to after every mission and she enjoyed it to after spending most of her time onboard her ship and she liked talking to Cortana those two got along very well.

As time went on I found myself thinking about her more often, eventually she was all I could think about we told each other all about our lives and what it was like I found out we had a lot in common we both never really knew our real parents we both held a deep hatred for our enemies and we lost many people who were precious to us because of them.

Whenever I was around her I always got this strange feeling in my stomach I didn't know what was going on I thought I was just getting sick or something but when it didn't go away I went to Cortana and asked her what was wrong with me she just smiled and said in a rather mischievous way "well chief it looks like your in love".

I looked at Cortana like she had just grown another head, me in love that's impossible I'm a Spartan I'm not supposed to love I opened my mouth to protest but then I realised she was right I did love her, like I said it was quite a shock to realise I was in love so I turned and walked away from Cortana who was at this point was giggling like a school girl but I'll get her for that later right now I had some serious thinking to do.

So here I am sitting here thinking about what I should do, should I tell her or not and after much consideration and time to think I thought screw it I'll tell so I get up and start looking for her I mean what's the worst that could happen.

I found here out on the veranda looking out at the lake, she's wearing a blue tank top and jeans and her blond hair was out of its pony tail letting it fall freely down her back she hears me coming and turns to me and smiles, ah that smile it's a very beautiful smile I love seeing that smile, I usually go out of my way just to see her smile or hear her laugh her laughter is like music to my ears.

I smile back to her "there's something I need to tell you." I said.

She looks at me and says "yes John what is it." oh and in case your wondering that's my real name I told her it not long after meeting her.

"w…well you s…ee I uh." dear god I was losing my nerve, I must sound like an idiot me the Master Chief stuttering like a fool.

"yes you what". she says as she walks up to me. Oh screw it I wrapped my arms around her and I leaned down and kissed her, her eyes widened and she was blushing very heavily but then she started to relax and her eyes slowly closed, her lips were soft and she tasted like strawberries and what surprised me was she was kissing me back I didn't want this to end but after about a minute or so I pulled away and we stared each other the blush was still present on her pale face and then that's when I said it

"I love you." and then she did something I wasn't expecting her to she kissed me, this time it was my turn for my eyes to widen but then I closed them and kissed her back and when she pulled away she said those four words I had been hoping to hear

"I love you to." I just smiled and leaned in and kissed her again and we stayed that way for a long time.

As I was kissing her I thought to myself that after all this time I finally found true happiness and that I had found my soul mate and wishing that she could here me I thought I will always love you no matter what Samus Aran.

The end

so how was it please review


End file.
